


Speedometer

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Open Ending, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit watches the speedometer inch closer and closer to 300 while the cliff to the subconscious edges nearer and nearer.And then, Remus saves him.





	Speedometer

Deceit slammed the car door behind him. It took a few tries for him to get the keys in the ignition, but he was speeding out of the driveway before Remus could even come outside.

30… 35… 40…

He’d been shocked when Virgil had rejected him, of course, but he’d taken it in stride. But Remus… Virgil and Remus had been inseparable… How could Virgil treat his best friend, his brother, that way?

60… 65… 70…

Remus was heartbroken, even an idiot could tell. He didn’t even swing on the door to make it creak over and over, the way he always did. He just walked in, let his mace drop to the floor, and started to cry.

90… 95… 100…

Virgil’s face was disgusted. He hated Deceit, hated the man who’d held his hand through panic attacks, who’d rocked him back and forth when the nightmares wouldn’t let him sleep. Deceit had been a father to Virgil, even Virgil had said it.

130… 135… 140…

Deceit wasn’t sure what was louder; the protests of the engine, the blood roaring in his head, or his own screams…

170… 175… 180…

Virgil hated him… Hated them… Hated Deceit…

250… 255… 260…

Hated Orange…

270… 275… 280…

Hated Remus…

290… 295… 300…

The cliff to the subconscious was fast approaching. At this speed, Deceit couldn’t stop the car, not even if he wanted to. Orange would take care of Remus… They would be okay…

They could live without the Scooby-Doo villain…

A dark shape jumped in front of the car. Deceit slammed on the brakes, horror dawning as he realized whatever he’d just hit had been humanoid…

Deceit screamed when he recognized the broken form of Remus near the edge of the cliff.

Remus… He’d hit Remus.

Deceit gently held Remus’ face so that the Duke was looking at him. Remus smiled weakly, and Deceit sobbed.

“Why?”

Remus squeezed Deceits hand gently. “Because you would do the same for me.”

As Remus drifted unconscious, Deceit picked him up and put him in the back of the car before speeding off in a different direction.

Towards the Mind Palace.

Remus had saved Deceit’s life, now Deceit would return the favour.


End file.
